


I Only Wrote This Song For You

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [6]
Category: New York Dolls (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Johnny plays a song for you while you're taking a nap.
Relationships: Johnny Thunders/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	I Only Wrote This Song For You

It's one of the days Johnny is at home and not in the studio or on tour. You're napping on the couch while he sits next to you and softly plays the guitar, occasionally stopping to scribble some lyrics in his notepad.

_ "I only wrote this song for you. It's about the way I feel," _ he almost whispers, strumming as quietly as possible not to wake you up.

You only vaguely hear him singing, but you're awake enough to understand the lyrics. As the song progresses, you smile sleepily and scoot a bit closer to him. Johnny notices and interrupts his playing for a moment to stroke your hair before continuing.

_ "Don't go away." _ He stops when the song is over and carefully places the guitar back on its stand.

"I'm not going anywhere," you murmur.

"Oh, I didn't know you were listening… Did you like it?"

"Yes." You turn your head to look up at him with half-lidded eyes. "It's really sweet."

"Well, so are you, baby." He smiles and leans down to kiss your forehead.


End file.
